


love, your brand new Donghyuck

by pansexualdisaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Other, Trans Male Character, i self-projected again, yeah idk please just enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualdisaster/pseuds/pansexualdisaster
Summary: Sometimes, when I am in the car, with Taeil, my mouth feels up with words. So many words, coming straight from my overflowing heart. But, strangely enough, with all these words in my mouth, I can not speak anymore. There has been these times already, so I know, I know I could guide these words out, with a little push. And if I know I could, if they are not coming out, it is that deep down I do not want them too then ?
Relationships: Mark Lee & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 14





	love, your brand new Donghyuck

Dear Mark Lee, 

I have many secrets. You know that, because I have told you all about how many secrets I have. I have not told you what secrets they were, and you did not push me. I appreciate that about you. That you do not push me. Other people, you push sometimes. But me, you do not. I really like that, and I thank you for that.  
Maybe you always knew this day would come. This letter. I do not mean that you know I would write you a full-on letter like I am doing right now, but that I would reveal the content of my overflowing heart...  
This is a bit much, talking like that, but a letter is making me speak more formally (please don't tease me about it later because i'm embarassed enough as it is, or else i so would not be writing a letter letter, i'd be talking to you face-to-face, but you know that already, so put on your good friend costume and just support me).  
Anyways, enough delaying it, my big secret.  
Sometimes, when I am in the car, with Taeil, my mouth feels up with words. So many words, coming straight from my overflowing heart. But, strangely enough, with all these words in my mouth, I can not speak anymore. There has been these times already, so I know, I know I could guide these words out, with a little push. And if I know I could, if they are not coming out, it is that deep down I do not want them too then ?  
It's easier talking to this piece of paper, so I will do just that, and hopefully put this letter under your pillow, or in your mailbox, and tell you (or more likely text out) to check under it and bamm ! You will know, and my mouth will not have to get filled with words, words which seem to be so well organized when coming out of this pencil... You will just... know. That is both a terrifying and really comforting thought. I am scared that you will hate me, or not see what I am trying to reveal to your perception.  
I know this might not be easy for you at first. But please, think about how hard it is for me. Please, please, please, please, I am begging you, please take care of me well. It is really embarassing to admit, but I am not as tough as I would like to make it seem. Please, I can't loose your friendship, and I have come to needing someone to confide in and someone to see me.  
I know this is a lot to ask for, but please, offer me this. 

I'm sure you've known, or maybe you do not know it for real yet, but still, this letter will not come as a surprise, if this makes sense.  
After all, you were the one who cut my hair right ? You shoud know, I can't hide anything from you anyways, Mark Lee.

Mark Lee, here it goes. 

I am a boy. 

Ah, I'm sorry I had to stop writing for a while because my eyes started watering and my hand started shaking and that is not really proper to write a letter right ? 

Please, from now on, call me Donghyuck. This is a pretty name right ? I chose it myself. 

Love,  
your brand new Donghyuck 

P.-S. : if you have any questions, we can try to uncover the answers together.  
P.-P.-S. : you can call me Haechan too, always (that's like, a name you chose for me, you know ?)


End file.
